Computer input devices are pervasive in modern culture and are typically used to convert human-induced analog inputs (e.g., touches, clicks, motions, touch gestures, button presses, scroll wheel rotations, etc.) made in conjunction with an input device into digital signals for computer processing. An input device can include any device that can provide data and control signals to a computing system. Some non-limiting examples of input devices include computer mice, trackballs, keyboards, remote controls, gaming controllers, joysticks, and the like. Some non-limiting examples of computing systems include desktop computer, laptop computers, tablet computers, smart phones, personal digital assistants (PDA), wearable devices (e.g., smart watches, glasses), and the like.
Computer mice are the most commonly used input devices, however there is a growing number of users that prefer trackball devices for a variety of reasons. For instance, trackball devices are typically stationary and require less battery power, as power intensive processes using motion sensors, accelerometers, and the like, are typically not included. Because trackball devices do not move, they require less surface space and can be used on virtually any surface. Some ergonomic advantages include reduced muscle fatigue over long term use (e.g., less movement in shoulder, arm, and wrist) and, in some cases, ambidextrous use. Despite these advantages, better ergonomic designs are needed.